


Absolutely and Completely Fine

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lost
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-24
Updated: 2005-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For tortugax <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Absolutely and Completely Fine

**Author's Note:**

> For tortugax &lt;3

The first time Charlie asked if Claire was okay that morning, she'd just woken up and her eyes were crusted over with sleep. She rubbed them, nodding through a jaw-cracker of a yawn, and he'd handed her water.

He really was sweet, when he smiled at her like that, even though he'd only had half a night's sleep if that. The baby was sleeping softly right next to her, and she tried with all her might to drink quietly. It worked; at least, the baby didn't wake up.

The second time Charlie asked if she was okay that morning, she'd just had to pee for the fifth time in a row, stupid bloody hormones acting up, and she'd snapped that _yes_, she was _fine_. He'd backed away, hands raised and looking the tinist flicker hurt. She'd felt bad about that, but hadn't deflated. The baby had started crying, and she'd just about joined in.

This, the third time, Kate had come to get some water, and asked _right after_ Charlie did, "Are you okay? Do you need anything?", fussing around her head like a mother hen of a nurse.

Claire grabbed her by the back of her neck, looked her in the eye, and growled, "I. Am absolutely. **Fine.** I will be even _more_ fine when people stop _asking_ me if I'm fine." Just to drive her point home, and because why the fuck not, she fastened her mouth on Kate's.

Which was soft, and opened in shock, and why not, she'd been pregnant and fat and hornomal for sodding months now, wasn't it about _time_ she felt sexy again? So she slid, ever so carefully, the tip of her tongue into Kate's mouth.

Kate made a quiet sound, pouring into the space next to her, and teased Claire's tongue fully into her mouth, gently sucking on it and oh, wow, that nibbling is nice, and hmm, this is rather. Yes. Mmmm, yes.

To say that she and Kate were breathing normally when the kiss ended finally would be, to put it flatly, an outright lie.

To say that Charlie's eyes weren't the size of saucers, his hands weren't bunched in fists in his shirt and his mouth was closed when Claire glanced at him would be to continue to lie.

Charlie swallowed. Claire gently brushed her nose against Kate's. Kate flicked her eyes to Charlie, and grabbed his hand. Pulled him in.

To say that three people can kiss at once, well, that would be true. Difficult, rather messy and with a lot of teeth-clashing, but still true. And to say that Claire hadn't had so much _fun_ kissing in years would be, not only true, but an understatement.


End file.
